Pokemon: The Adventures of Jax Rhyno and Envy
by RhynoJaxer
Summary: Jax Rhyno and Envy the Zorua have been together forever, almost since birth. Jax has grown old enough to start his Pokemon journey while Envy is dealing with, matters, important matters with her mother, who may also have something for Jax. Pokemonxhuman lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Quick A/N: This is my FIRST ever fanfiction, I hope I can match some of the more...famous artists that have amazing books, inspired by my love of Zoroark's and fanfictions, I present to you, the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: The Prologue.**

Ah, finally 16 and I can start my Pokemon journey, with Envy the Zorua by my side the entire time. Ah, Envy...friends since childhood, I remember the day when I met her and her mother, Spectre.

 **-/- 9 Year Flashback -/-**

You were weeping, screaming your eyes out. You had tripped on...something and cut your knee, it was a small cut but you were a pussy back then. You just cried and cried, holding the wound. Then I heard rustling, an animal, a wolf? A huge bear!? No, a cute little red and black fox, staring at me with curiosity. I returned the gaze, what was it? It then changed form, wait what!? It was me...but with a tail and blue eyes, not red and brown(a strange thing you had when you were born) you approached you, touching it, expecting it to break apart. However, it was solid, solid as a rock and you stared at the tail coming out. You yanked it.

The other you yelped, a strange aura covering it as it changed back into the cute fox. You bent down, you needed to touch it, feel its fur. When you made contact, an electric shock ran through you, a very quick picture passing through your head with you and the Zorua. You touched it again, stroking it now, noting how soft it was. That is when it surprised you when a soft voice filled your head.

"Ahh, do that more, lovely..." she purred, enjoying your touch, nudging up against you.

"O..ok..." You stumbled with your words, somehow knowing THIS talked.

"Good boy..." she purred again, well it sounded like a girl.

Soon, you heard a big roar, a softer roar than most but still a roar. Then the fox got up and legged it to the forest, you in pursuit. Why was it running TOWARDS the roar? Did it want to die? Then you found a clearing, the fox nudging the hulking beast's leg. Then it noticed you and sprinted on all fours, heading straight for your head...

You jumped, the beast gnashing at the air, it was gonna bite you! You did NOT want to let that happen, so you grabbed the closest thing you could find a...stick. You charged at the beast, clumsy and stumbling, it hit you back to where you came from. You recovered very slowly, standing up to stare, eye to eye. You hit it with the stick, running away. Man, how it was pissed, running straight at you. Then you heard a more mature voice in your head.

"Stop running...child, you show warrior spirit, something I like..." she said, a voice like his mothers in his head, he stopped instantly "Good, now I want to explain to you what we are, Pokemon off-course, I am a Zoroark and she is a Zorua." She explained to him.

"Whats a Pokemon? What's a Zoroark and what's a Zorua" You asked, in a clear state of confusion.

The Zoroark sighed, sitting down, this was gonna be a long one...


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins, Part One

**Chapter 2: The journey begins, part one!**

 **A/N: This will be split into two parts, since the idea was so long, the second part being a little shorter than this part, however, all this part is pretty much is just getting the starter, naming it and heading to the forest, anyways enjoy the chapter**

Jax Rhyno was rushing, he woke up LATE! He could he wake up late on a day like this! He had to pick up the pace, and somehow keep Envy on his shoulder, while keeping up with Spectre(Zoroark). He pushed his legs harder, making it only 1/4 of the way there before collapsing, out of breath completely. Then Spectre approached him, bending down to reach eye level.

"I will not help you little child, for you would have no challenge and you would simply...be in-experienced. I will help after you beat the first gym leader, but not all the time, only if you lose most Pokemon."

"Fine...Spectre, I guess I will have to follow that rule won't I..." I muttered, my trump card now gone.

"Jax! What starter will you get!?" Envy shouted in my near, I think making even Arceus deaf.

"I will get a Charmander, a Charizard would be a good trump card" I replied, smirking as I imagined a Charizard burning a Venusaur down with a flamethrower.

"But Jax...don't Charmander's get attached to their trainers?" She asked and it was true, they get attached emotionally and physically if you get my drift.

"I know Envy, however, they are still good trump cards so I shall use them because of that," I told her, picking up the pace, 3/4 of the way there now. I started to jog, wanting to get the Charmander before someone else *cough* Gary *cough* gets it. My jog turned into a sprint and soon I was sprinting right at Oak's lab, slowing down when I started seeing people.

"I guess we are here, put me back into the Pokeball, we do NOT want to attract attention and get into duels," Spectre said, her face slowly pinpointing the Pokemon and evaluate their skills.

"Alright, Spectre return!" I shouted, the Zoroark getting engulfed by a red beam, entering the Pokeball.

"Now then Envy, let's get that Charmander!" I smirked, rushing to the door.

"Ah Jax Rhyno, here to start your Pokemon journey I presume?" He said, a massive grin plastered on his face, although his eyes slipping, must be tired...

"Yes actually, do you have a Charmander Professor Oak?" I asked, looking around.

"Ah, a fine choice, here you are!" He beamed, chucking a ball at me, I grabbed it out of reflex. "And you may need these!" He shouted, pulling out a Pokedex and five poke balls.

"Thank you Oak, now...Charmander, come on out!" I shouted, pressing Charmander's poke ball.

"Charmander!" The Charmander announced, looking around at her surroundings, her eyes stopping at Jax.

"Charmander..." She purred in a husky voice...I didn't like the sound of that...

"Oak, do you have a translator thingy...?" I asked, really needing one.

"I do actually! It's experimental but it should work!" He shouted, chucking it at me "Just put it in your ear and it should work!".

I did that. I shoved it into an ear and I asked Envy to speak non-telepathically, she did so. I can understand her! This actually works, this should definitely come in handy...

"Thank you Oak, now what to call you..." I stared at the Charmander, crossing off names in my head. "How about...Inferno?" I asked, seeing a smile spread on her lips.

"YES YES YES!" She screamed, Inferno jumping around the place, full of joy.

"Alright settle down! Inferno, return!" I shouted, the joyful figure returning to her poke ball. "Envy lets head out."

"Alright Jax, maybe we can beat a trainer!" She exclaimed, too ambitious for her own good.

"Not so fast, we still only have 2 Pokemon we can use," I explained, turning to the forest. "However, we CAN get more" I smirked, pointing at the forest.

"Oh yeah, then let's go!" She shouted, running towards the forest.

"Wait for me!" I laughed, following her.

Then a... **[Gust]** hit us? I turned to the source, a Pidgey! Our first battle! I got my poke balls ready and got my Pokedex to read her.

 **Pokemon #3535**

 **Name: Pidgey**

 **Species: Pidgey**

 **Height: 4 feet.**

 **Sex: Female(Females are more common in this universe, around 5% of each race are males)**

 **Abilities: Tackle, Gust, Sand-attack, Twister.**

 **Heat...** wait heat? **In-active** phew.

 **Feeling: Aggressive.**

"Alright Envy, let's get ready, go!" I shouted, Envy running at the Pidgey.

 **A/N: End of 'The Journey Begins, Part One', hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter will just be a fight and setting up camp, not much, but this bit gained Jax a new Pokemon, a Charmander name Inferno!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins, Part Two

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins, Part Two.**

 **A/N: Wanted to give you a bit more background on the story and clear some things with you. The background is this: Jax Rhyno was born when a magical aura was sweeping through his town, and a section entered him, causing his eyes to change, but before it could take over, he was taken away from the town, a lone red eye holding his hidden aura powers now with him.**

Now, things I want to clear up: Envy does not currently have any feelings for Jax, however, when her heat kicks in, that will change. Spectre does fancy Jax due to how kind he is to her daughter and her, but will not admit it in case it ruins their relationship. Inferno is new but is already attached to him, her heat slowly getting nearer.

Anyway, to the story!

"Alright Envy, let's get ready, go!" I shouted, Envy running at the Pidgey.

"Yeah, let's get it!" she shouted back, charging up **[Fury Swipes]**.

Before she could get the Pidgey, it flew off, using a **[Twister]** on her back.

"Damn, Envy, use **[Feint Attack]**!" I shouted, looking at the Pidgey, figuring out a weakness.

"Right! Let's dance 'Pecker'" she shouted at the Pidgey, pulling off some **[Fury Swipes]**.

Seriously...'Pecker'? Great, anyway need to focus, Inferno might be good but it won't go down well with Envy but we need to win this...

"Envy, return!" I shouted, Envy turning to me with a surprised and angry face before disappearing into the ball "Inferno, come on out!" I shouted, the Charmander instantly popping out, ready for a fight.

"Pidgey!" the Pidgey yelled, charging at Inferno with a **[Gust]**

"Inferno, use **[Ember]**!" I yelled, watching as the Charmander singed the Pidgey.

This happened a bit while the battle was going on, Inferno taking lots of hits and only singing a bit of Pidgey's wing, I need to finish this, what abilities does she have? I pulled out the Pokedex, scanning Inferno while she fought.

 **Pokemon #004**

 **Name: Inferno.**

 **Species: Charmander.**

 **Height: 2 foot.**

 **Sex: Female.**

 **Abilities: Ember, Tackle, Fire Fang, Dragon Rage.**

 **Heat: Coming into heat,** wait...awww crap...

 **Feeling: Aggressive.**

 **[Dragon Rage]** huh? Let's try it out!

"Inferno, use **[Dragon Rage]**!" I shouted, Inferno starting to overwhelm Pidgey.

"Pidgey...!" it said, it's voice defeated.

"Thank God...now let's capture it!" I shouted, chucking a poke ball right at it.

"Now, Inferno, return!" I shouted, the Charmander instantly begins consumed by the red light. "Pidgey, come out!" I shouted again, the red light revealing Pidgey, still as weak as it was before. "Now, let's scan you."

 **Pokemon #016**

 **Name:_**

 **Species: Pidgey.**

 **Height: 1 foot.**

 **Sex: Female(of course.)**

 **Abilities: Tackle, Gust, Sand-Attack, Twister.**

 **Heat: In-active.**

 **Feeling: Passive.**

I dialled the name 'Willow' and let it upload the name to the Pokedex. Name confirmed, Willow, Pidgey. Good, now to let it get acquainted to me.

"Hello there, I guess I can only hear you when you are tamed, would you mind saying something for me?" I asked, my eyes full of innocence.

"Hello..." Willow said, staring at me, nesting in the grass in its weak state.

"I feel sorry for hurting you but you attacked me, no hard feelings?" I asked, stroking her back.

"No, I'd rather not linger on the past" Willow stated, now looking at me, nudging against my arm. "However, I do intend to tell you that your in a Pidgey pack territory, I suggest we make haste and leave"

"I agree...Willow" I smirked when I saw her smile at being called that. "Willow, return!" I exclaimed wildly, running off to find a good place for camp.

"Hmm...here!" I announced, walking to a clearing, a lake next to it, trees covering it, stones littered here and yeah with some sticks near trunks, guess they fell down.

"Envy, come on out!" I shouted, getting ready for her to be mad.

"Yea- wait...where is the battle...if you finished without me!" Envy jumped right at me. "I WILL punish you".

"Yeah, might off captured it as well..." I said, smacking myself on the forehead for mentioning that.

"WHAT!" she shouted. "You caught your first Pokemon when I was not there, how very dare you!" she turned her back and gave me the silent treatment.

"Great..." I muttered, picking up a few stones to use for a campfire.

Soon the stones were set, sticks being piled in, Envy jumping into the river, still ignoring me, now to light a fire.

"Inferno, come out!" I pulled on her poke ball and chucked it near the non-lit fire.

"Hello, master" she announced, walking over.

"Inferno, call me Jax, I sound like a slave driver..." she nodded "Anyway, can you light the fire for me?" I asked her.

"Sure, if I can stay out the poke ball" I guess I have too.

"Fine, just light the fire please?" I begged, walking over to the fire.

"Deal!" she exclaimed. " **[Ember]**!" a fire engulfed the sticks and grew to life.

"Perfect, now to get Envy..." I muttered. "Envy, a fire is warming up for you here!" I announced.

"Fine...let's just get to sleep" she muttered, plopping down next to me, while I took out some marsh mellows from my backpack.

I put them on sticks and began roasting them. Then moving to the river, I began to undress, making sure the girls were not looking off course. When I finished I dived in and began to bathe, relax and swim, making sure to relax my joints. That's when I felt something touching my shoulder, turning around I could see Inferno there, wait...how is she swimming?

"Erm...shouldn't the water hurt you...?" I asked, knowing she is a fire-type(obviously)

"Don't worry, only water ATTACKS hurt me greatly, I can swim like other Pokemon" she emphasized the work attacks.

"Alright, I was just coming out, I need to check the marsh mellows," I told her, beginning to climb out. "Don't look ok?" I asked, making sure she turned around.

Soon I was fully dressed, eating marsh mellows, returning Inferno and setting up my tent.

"Actually, I should probably check you as well Envy" I announced, bringing out my Pokedex.

 **Pokemon #570**

 **Name: Envy.**

 **Species: Zorua**

 **Height: 2.4 foot.**

 **Sex: Female.**

 **Abilities: Feint Attack, Fury Swipes, Scratch, Fake Tears.**

 **Heat: In-active.**

 **Feeling: Passive.**

"Good to know, now time to sleep..." I yawned, heading to my own tent, with Envy on my shoulders.

"Jax...when we wake up, where are we going?" she asked, obviously concerned for some reason.

"The Pokemon Center, we need to get you all back up to full fighting strength, mostly Willow." I reassured her, slowly drifting into sleep "Good night, Envy".

"Good night..." I couldn't hear the last part "master...".

 **A/N: So then, if you like that then I hope you keep tuned in my stories, a new chapter is added daily so don't worry! Anyway, send me reviews incase you want to see something in it, now, the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pokemon Center

**Chapter 2: The journey begins, part one!**

 **A/N: This will be split into two parts, since the idea was so long, the second part being a little shorter than this part, however, all this part is pretty much is just getting the starter, naming it and heading to the forest, anyways enjoy the chapter**

Jax Rhyno was rushing, he woke up LATE! He could he wake up late on a day like this! He had to pick up the pace, and somehow keep Envy on his shoulder, while keeping up with Spectre(Zoroark). He pushed his legs harder, making it only 1/4 of the way there before collapsing, out of breath completely. Then Spectre approached him, bending down to reach eye level.

"I will not help you little child, for you would have no challenge and you would simply...be in-experienced. I will help after you beat the first gym leader, but not all the time, only if you lose most Pokemon."

"Fine...Spectre, I guess I will have to follow that rule won't I..." I muttered, my trump card now gone.

"Jax! What starter will you get!?" Envy shouted in my near, I think making even Arceus deaf.

"I will get a Charmander, a Charizard would be a good trump card" I replied, smirking as I imagined a Charizard burning a Venusaur down with a flamethrower.

"But Jax...don't Charmander's get attached to their trainers?" She asked and it was true, they get attached emotionally and physically if you get my drift.

"I know Envy, however, they are still good trump cards so I shall use them because of that," I told her, picking up the pace, 3/4 of the way there now. I started to jog, wanting to get the Charmander before someone else *cough* Gary *cough* gets it. My jog turned into a sprint and soon I was sprinting right at Oak's lab, slowing down when I started seeing people.

"I guess we are here, put me back into the Pokeball, we do NOT want to attract attention and get into duels," Spectre said, her face slowly pinpointing the Pokemon and evaluate their skills.

"Alright, Spectre return!" I shouted, the Zoroark getting engulfed by a red beam, entering the Pokeball.

"Now then Envy, let's get that Charmander!" I smirked, rushing to the door.

"Ah Jax Rhyno, here to start your Pokemon journey I presume?" He said, a massive grin plastered on his face, although his eyes slipping, must be tired...

"Yes actually, do you have a Charmander Professor Oak?" I asked, looking around.

"Ah, a fine choice, here you are!" He beamed, chucking a ball at me, I grabbed it out of reflex. "And you may need these!" He shouted, pulling out a Pokedex and five poke balls.

"Thank you Oak, now...Charmander, come on out!" I shouted, pressing Charmander's poke ball.

"Charmander!" The Charmander announced, looking around at her surroundings, her eyes stopping at Jax.

"Charmander..." She purred in a husky voice...I didn't like the sound of that...

"Oak, do you have a translator thingy...?" I asked, really needing one.

"I do actually! It's experimental but it should work!" He shouted, chucking it at me "Just put it in your ear and it should work!".

I did that. I shoved it into an ear and I asked Envy to speak non-telepathically, she did so. I can understand her! This actually works, this should definitely come in handy...

"Thank you Oak, now what to call you..." I stared at the Charmander, crossing off names in my head. "How about...Inferno?" I asked, seeing a smile spread on her lips.

"YES YES YES!" She screamed, Inferno jumping around the place, full of joy.

"Alright settle down! Inferno, return!" I shouted, the joyful figure returning to her poke ball. "Envy lets head out."

"Alright Jax, maybe we can beat a trainer!" She exclaimed, too ambitious for her own good.

"Not so fast, we still only have 2 Pokemon we can use," I explained, turning to the forest. "However, we CAN get more" I smirked, pointing at the forest.

"Oh yeah, then let's go!" She shouted, running towards the forest.

"Wait for me!" I laughed, following her.

Then a... **[Gust]** hit us? I turned to the source, a Pidgey! Our first battle! I got my poke balls ready and got my Pokedex to read her.

 **Pokemon #3535**

 **Name: Pidgey**

 **Species: Pidgey**

 **Height: 4 feet.**

 **Sex: Female(Females are more common in this universe, around 5% of each race are males)**

 **Abilities: Tackle, Gust, Sand-attack, Twister.**

 **Heat...** wait heat? **In-active** phew.

 **Feeling: Aggressive.**

"Alright Envy, let's get ready, go!" I shouted, Envy running at the Pidgey.

 **A/N: End of 'The Journey Begins, Part One', hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter will just be a fight and setting up camp, not much, but this bit gained Jax a new Pokemon, a Charmander name Inferno!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wounded

**Chapter 5: The Wounded.**

 **A/N: This chapter will be about finding a wounded Eevee and getting it back to full health and capturing it after a discussion, anyways, onto the chapter!**

I woke with a start, my head buried into a massive red mane, Spectre? Then a small little purple and black ball on my shoulder, Envy? Why is Spectre here with me? Then I heard it, a massive scream with a menacing roar, someone was in trouble!? I gently laid both mother and daughter off me and sprinted out the door, getting dressed while I walked. Then the same scream came again, louder. I was close! I need to find it, surely a Charmander and a Pidgey could beat who ever it's fighting. That's when I saw it, a small Meowth, I went to grab for my Pokedex before realizing, it isn't there! I left it at camp, crap. The Meowth approached me, figuring that I am it's new target.

"Inferno, come out!" I shouted, the red beam forming the shape of a Charmander.

"Yes Jax, want me to take out this little pest?" she asked, staring at the Meowth.

"Yes Inferno, use **[Ember]**!" I announced, the Charmander already launching the fire attack at the Meowth.

"Meowth" It screamed, I can't understand wild Pokemon...right.

"Inferno, use **[Fire Fang]**!" I shouted, finishing the Meowth off, letting it run away. "Inferno, return!" I shouted. "Willow, come out!".

"Yes Jax?" she asked, turning her attention to the injured Eevee.

"I want you to translate for me," I asked, kneeling next to the Eevee," I asked.

"Alright, well it's currently saying 'please...get away from me!'" she announced waddling up to my side.

"Shhh...it's ok, I want to take you to the Pokemon Center to be healed, alright?" I asked, stroking the back of her ear.

"Eevee..." It said being translated by Willow to 'Alright...just...be careful with me...' when it started crying again.

"Don't worry, you will be alright," I said, the Eevee then getting up, letting me scoop her into my arms. "Willow, can you inform Nurse Joy that we are coming?" I asked her which she just nodded and flew off in the direction of me and the Eevee will be heading. Before long we were there, staring at the Pokemon Center, rushing inside, Willow on Nurse Joy's shoulder and Joy looking distressed.

"Thank goodness you're here, hand me the Eevee, I'll get some Chansey's to help me with her." She told me, around five Chansey's behind her.

"Alright be careful, she is still very scared" I warned her, sitting down on a chair.

Before long, Nurse Joy came out again, her squad of Chansey's behind her. She approached my chair, sitting down on the one next to it, getting her mouth ready to speak before saying "She's ok now, you can see her if you want," she told me then I rushed up and headed to the door she came out.

"Thank you for...saving me," The Eevee said, wait I can understand her?

"You can understand her due to Nurse Joy healing her, that always happens for some reason" Willow explained.

"Alright, no problem, I could not let that Meowth get away with injuring you," I told her, stroking her head.

"Thank you anyway, but please, could you take me with you? I want to stay with someone who can protect me, maybe use one of those balls?" she asked, her hind legs poking a poke ball.

"Are you sure, once this happens, you will lose your freedom," I warned her.

"Don't worry, if you don't do it now, the Meowth might hurt me again, this time when you can't help." she told me, a tear rolling down her fur.

"Fine, but remember, you wanted this" I told her, before tapping a poke ball on her, the red beam engulfing her.

"Eevee, come out," I said, the red beam then re-making the Eevee. "Now, I need you give you a name..." I told her, thinking off names before coming up with, "Eva, how about Eva?" I asked, smirking when she lit up at the name.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed.

"Good, now let's get back to camp, I need my Pokedex.

A few minutes later we are back at camp, a fire raging, the water sparkling and the tent still up, my Pokedex resting on it.

"There it is!" I announced, grabbing a hold of it. "Now, let's scan you."

 **Pokemon #133**

 **Name: Eva.**

 **Species: Eevee, Evolution Pokemon.**

 **Type: Normal.**

 **Abilities: Quick-Attack, Tackle, Sand-Attack.**

 **Height: 1 foot.**

 **Weight: 6.5 kg.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Level: 15**

 **Evolution Level: Water stone for Vaporeon, Thunder stone for Jolteon, Fire stone for Flareon, Friendship for Espeon during daytime, Friendship for Umbreon during night-time, Moss rock for Leafeon, Ice rock for Glaceon, Fairy-style move for Sylveon.**

 **Health: 100%**

 **Heat: In-active.**

"Alright...Eva return!" I shouted, the red beam engulfing Eva. "Now time to sleep..." I nudged my way in between Spectre and Envy once again.

 **A/N: And finished!, hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will have Envy in heat, what will Jax do? Find out by reading the next part, anyways ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Heat

**Chapter 6: The Heat.**

 **A/N: Alright, Envy is in heat this chapter and her mother is also in heat, so things** might **get steamy if you catch my drift :P I will give a warning when the Lemon starts so you CAN avoid it if you want, anyway onto the chapter!**

I woke up instantly, a red mane once again giving me no breathing room and a little puff of black and purple, I smiled at the two. Then I realized, they blocked anyway of me moving out...crap! Well, I need to wait for these Pokemon to wake up so I can actually move. Well at least today could be worst, getting attacked by a legendary as soon as we actually get out of the tent would be bad. Let's hope we can get to at least level 50 before we go for legendaries. I then felt a shuffle, the little puff of black and purple moving, finally, she is waking up. However, Spectre is the main reason I can't leave, she is on my legs and face!

"Good morning Envy, sleep well?" I asked her, stroking her back

"Yes Jax, is mommy awake?" she replied and asked, stroking her eyes with her little paws.

"No, but I think you can wake her up," I told her, a devilish smirk forming on my screen, whispering the plan to her.

She nodded, slowly crawling up Zoroark's form. Soon she was on top, trying to make her weight feel as it's not on Spectre. Soon she was right above Spectre's ear, Envy sticking her tongue out. She began to lick the ear, making the Zoroark moan and toss around in the tent. She smirked, and shouted at the top of her lungs 'WAKE UP!'. In an instant, the Zoroark sprang to life, Envy flying off her into my hands. The Zoroark looked around, staring at a certain Zorua.

"Envy, do you want to give momma an explanation?" She asked, an eerie smile on her lips, causing the little Zorua to point at me, before running off. "So it was you? Ah, I think I need to punish you..." she whispered, the next hour a blur of torture.

I crawled out the tent, still in my pants. My mind was scarred forever, with a note to self 'never piss off a Zoroak' as I continued to crawl away. The said Zoroark walking out, smirking at the crawling form before going to the river. I began to also crawl to the river, slowly taking my pants off when I was near, unaware that a certain Zoroark was watching me get naked and enter the river.

"Ah...just was I need to get the bloody torture out my head..." I whispered, slowly starting to forget. Then I felt a little tug on my leg, a muzzle shooting out, eyes full of lust.

"Listen, my heat has gotten worse and I need to release, can you please help me," she whined, her heat obviously making her feel devastated and horny.

"Wait...heat...but...ah to hell with it," I stuttered, slowly following it up with "I will relieve you of your heat, but please, I will only 'mate' when you are in heat," I told her.

 **-LEMON WARNING, BUGGER OFF IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!-**

My shaft started to rise, was I getting turned on just by the thought of sex?

"Thank you, and I understand, now then, let's get this thing started," she purred, her muzzle rushing to mine, now locked in a passionate kiss. She opened her muzzle and my tongue took it's chance and fought for dominance, winning. I began exploring all of her mouth, taking in the new taste, smirking when I heard a soft moan. She began massaging my groin, it was my turn to moan now, I slowly went from her head to neck, looking for her sweet spot. I found it instantly, nibbling on it, forcing her to moan for me. My penis was now fully hardened, it stood at a full 7 inches, something I take pride in. She began jerking me off while I nibbled even harder on her sweet-spot. Then she pushed my head away, staring into my eyes.

"I think we take this to the next level" she smirked, diving underwater. I then felt a soft pair of lips wrap around my lustful tip, a moan instantly breaking through my lips. She picked up the pace slowly, taking in a bit more with each bob. Very soon she was deep-throating the entire thing, she must be experienced in this! I began to feel a sudden pressure in my tip, I felt as if something wanted to be released, I know what I was about to do...

"Spectre...I'm about to..." I said, the feeling getting more urgent "cum!" I shouted the last part, the sweet white liquid instantly shooting out of my tip and into the awaiting mouth of the Zoroark, being instantly gulped down by the said Zoroark.

 **-LEMON OVER, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING!-**

That's when you heard rustling, someone was coming! Spectre must have heard it too because she leaped onto shore, shaking off before getting into a battle stance. Soon the trespasser came out, I was now fully clothed(don't ask, I get changed REALLY quick)and beside Spectre, a hand on Inferno's poke ball. A small little Zorua jumped into the clearing, Spectre sighing, me looking relieved, Inferno's poke ball going back onto his belt.

"Erm...did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just scared us," I told her, slowly approaching her. "Also, your in heat aren't you?" I asked, stroking her back.

"Yes...it's really annoying, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because I might need to help you with that, only when it's really bad, ok?" I told her.

"Alright, I'll tell you when I feel really bad." she replied.

"Good, now then, let's head out, I need to find some Pokemon to help us.

Spectre approached me and whispered in my ear "We will HAVE to do that again, maybe even more..." licking the tip of my ear as she did so.

"Sure... but let's head out, Spectre return!" I shouted, the red beam consuming the Zoroark "Let's go Envy" I told her, the little fox jumping onto my shoulder.

We walked off to try and find some Pokemon to capture.

 **A/N: This chapter was just a small one, didn't intend to do much with it but just to show some sexual relations with Spectre and Jax, getting their relationship moving. Anyways ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Non-native Pokemon

**Chapter 7: Non-native Pokemon?**

 **A/N: So in this chapter, we find a non-native Pokemon! Let's see what one it is and hope that Jax can catch it. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

We scavenged the forest dry, Pidgey's...Ratatta's, Spearows and more is all we found. Nothing interesting, nothing strong. We did see a few good ones, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, hell even a Fennekin! But they didn't satisfy what I was after. I needed something that evolved into something strong, something that could help us, easy. I heard a scream, a similar one to Eva's one but, different. What was it? It couldn't be another Eevee, they have all gone to the eeveloution forest, somewhere you DO NOT wanna go to catch Eevee's. I sprinted through the forest, the scream getting louder before reaching a river, a heavy and rushing river at that. I then saw it, a Vulpix, trapped against a rock and the current, it can't move! Before I even realized what I was going to do, I had stripped to my pants, diving in the heavy current and freezing water. I swam to the Vulpix, picking it up and chucking it onto land before the current took me away, Envy running right along. I kept getting knocked under than boosted right up to the surface, I wouldn't live when we reach the worse part, think! What could I use, there! I shouted in my head, a...bridge? A make-shift bridge anyway. I needed to grab it and grab it I did, I held on for dear life, trying to pull myself up, only managing to get out the water, my toes still being pushed by the rough current.

"Jax, your gonna be alright...think Envy, THINK!" she kept repeating, pacing around, always staring at things she could use to hoist me up.

"Zorua, the human needs to be pulled up," the Vulpix I saved stated, grabbing one of my hands and pulling as hard as she could, Envy also trying. I slowly budged, my arms now on top of the make-shift bridge, now I could hoist myself up. "Let him pull himself up alright? He should be able to do it," the Vulpix said.

I began pushing, all my weight on my arms, slowly rising. I kept slowly rising, like a Snorlax coming out of sleep I rose. I managed to put a foot up on the bridge, managing to pull even more of myself up. Before long I managed to put my second foot up, now crawling onto the bridge. A little puff of black and purple forcing my back against the bridge.

"Why, why do you have to be an idiot," she cried, obviously thinking I was gonna die from that ordeal.

"Because of you, lovely," I told her, smirking at the last part.

The Vulpix sighed before speaking up "Listen, you can hug your...trainer to death later, I wish to thank my saviour now," she walked over to me, whispering to me "I wish to thank you for what you did, putting my life before your own, saving me from certain death," she said, her muzzle instantly connecting with my lips. "And that's half of your reward because I wish to come with you. You obviously show kindness and affection to your Pokemon and I wish to join in," she announced, smirking(if a Vulpix can smirk) at my surprised and shocked expression.

"B...but if you do this you would be owned...not free...owned," I told her, putting more emphasis on the word 'owned'.

"I don't care, as long as I am with a man who will take his own life to rescue a Pokemon," she smiled, poking at his last poke ball.

"Alright, I warned you, however," I told her, tapping the poke ball onto her head, the red beam engulfing the little Pokemon. *waddle* *waddle* *waddle* *click*. That's it, she was caught. "Vulpix, come on out!" I shouted, the red beam creating the Vulpix.

"Awww, let me back into the poke ball, it's paradise in there!" she moaned.

"I will return you in a minute but first...a name..." I pondered on a name for her, coming up with "How about, Vlam?" I asked, the Dutch word for flame instantly popping into my head.

"Vlam? I like it!" Vlam shouted, jumping for joy.

"Alright, let's scan you." I grabbing my Pokedex out of my shorts

 **Pokemon #037**

 **Name:** **Vlam.**

 **Species: Vulpix, Fox Pokemon.**

 **Type: Fire.**

Abilites **: Ember, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Flash Fire.**

 **Height: 2 foot.**

 **Weight: 9.9 kg.**

 **Sex: Female.**

 **Level: 13**

 **Evolution Level: Fire Stone needed.**

 **Health: 64%**

 **Heat: In-active.**

"Alright, gotta heal you. Vlam return!" I shouted, the red beam engulfing the Vulpix.

 **-/- After a short healing later -/-**

"Let's head back to camp, today has been...eventful," I told Envy, discovering she was snoring on my shoulder. "Heh, well better get there quick!" I started sprinting towards the camp.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, send me some reviews if you think that in a close chapter(e.g. 8, 9, 10, 11 etc) then tell me, anyways ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lust of a Zorua

**Chapter 8: The Lust of a Zorua.**

 **A/N: This will be were the proper lemons start, also I will now be using better grammar checkers to change a boring sentence like this 'the sky was very dark' to 'the sky was eclisped'.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

We jumped into the camp, Envy detaching herself and shot a few feet forward, landing perfectly if I may say that. I walked over, laughing as she slowly lost balance an like the Titanic, sunk. I picked her up, laughing my head off as she struggled in my arms, I smirked, tickiling her belly.

"Hahahhhah...please...st..stop!" she laughed, her paws furiously trying to move my hand off, but it was futile.

"Fine...if you say the magic word?" I grinned at her, a devilish grin at that.

"Ple...pleas...PLEASE STOP," she shouted, the last part even Arceus herself could hear.

"Only because you said the magic word," I said, dropping her down, the litte fox crawling it's way back to the tent.

"Now that she is gone, time to relaaaax," I whispered to myself, stripping nude before launching myself into the warm water, relaxing against the edge. "Eva, come on out!" I shouted, wanting to wash the Eevee.

"Hello!" she screamed, jumping onto my face. "What do ya want?".

"I want you wash you, so jump into the water," I told her, getting ready to push her paws off if she refuses.

"Ok!" she beamed, jumping off me into the water, swimming happily.

"Now time to wash you," I said, suddenly underneath her, starting to get her fur ALL wet, making sure all dirt was never seen again.

"Ah!" she shrieked, slowly clawing at the water to try and get away.

Before long I chucked her off, letting her dry herself before returning her, my time to rest, or so I thought.

"Hello Jax!" a certain little Zorua shouted in my ear, "Can I join ya?" she asked.

"Fine, jump in," I muttered.

"Yay!" she shouted, jumping right next to me, a light red in her fur...?

"Are you embarrassed about something?" I asked her, staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah your um...naked," she said, pointing at my manhood.

"Ah yeah, that. I am naked and I am swimming, thats something humans do if they have no swimming trunks," I told her, chuckiling at her.

"Well, not only that but..." she stared off, before continuing. "I am getting, hot I guess, from looking at it."

My eyes instantly shot open, she was getting turned on by me just being naked, I'd better get changed quick, I swam for shore but the Zorua stopped me.

"Please, I need you...this has made my heat even worse, I need you...NOW!" she screamed, I could see how desperate she was... It was now or never.

"F..fi...fine" I stuttered.

"Thank you Jax..." she told me, hugging me before clawing out of the water, motioning me to follow, which I obeyed. When I managed to get out, I was greeted by a little Zorua, legs opened and dripping pussy clear as day.

A tight buldge instantly appeared in my pants, a boner, great... "Alright then...let's get started," I blushed, laying on top of her, my mouth heading to her muzzle before...

 **-/-LEMON WARNING, BUGGER OFF IF YOUR UNDER 18+ YOU PERVETS :D -/-**

A instant kiss was locked between us, tongues fighting for dominance and lust on both of our eyes, my throbbing manhood was a few inches away from her dripping womanhood, but let's get some foreplay in. I moved my mouth to her neck, instantly finding the sweet-spot, slowly nibbiling it. She moaned in ectasy, this caused me to move a finger to her pussy, slowly inserting the tip. An instant moan came out, a pained moan but a moan. I slowly started pumping her, a second finger ready to insert. It instanly made a den in her dripping sex, the moans getting louder, not filled with pain, but with pleasure.

I made my move, twisting her over, my pride now in front of her face and mine in hers. I licked around it, telling the Zorua to suck the 7-inch stick in front of her, a tongue unfurling and licking the tip. It was my time to moan, a rough but gentle tongue wrapping around my pride. Soon we were completely at it, my tongue lost in her sex and my pride making a home in her mouth before I got an idea.

"Wanna switch this round?" I smirked, the Zorua looking confused before I flipped her round, my member rubbing against her sex. "You want it? You beg."

"Please, fuck me, fuck me until I can't stand, give me your babies, give me your seed, make me yours!" she shouted, wanting her heat to be over probably.

The tip instantly entered, her sex instantly wrapping around my shaft, making the thrusts way harder. But before long I pumped her before I found her hymen of course but that shattered with a big pump, the sex continuously being pounded. Before long a urge felt my tip, the need to release my seed. With one last pump, the white jet launched out, looking for it's carrier. I fell back, my stamina drained, Envy not looking like she can walk either, our eyes staring at each other with love and lust.

 **-/-LEMON OVER, LEMON OVER -/-**

I smirked, crawling over, licking her nose. "Now you're mine," I whispered as I licked the top of her ear before heading to the tent, needing a snooze now.

"I think I will join you..." she yawned, a white liquid leading back to the tent, where a peaceful human and Zorua lay.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the steamy chapter, had to remake it a few times before I came up with this.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: Road-Trip!

**Chapter 9: Road-trip!**

 **A/N: And in this one, they will be heading to their first gym however the actual battle is next time, this is only a SHORT chapter due to how much I am gonna write next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

A yawn could be heard for miles, and of course, that yawn was Mr. Jax Rhyno. I slowly rose, Envy falling off me, a little stain of white between her legs. I chuckled, poke philia is legal but other people hate it. At least it is legal or he would be in prison, well let's hope this road trip goes well. I still need to get washed and put a decent pair of clothes on. After an hour of washing, bodies and clothes, he was ready to wake Envy up. Nibbling the tip of her ear always works, so he did that. She instantly jumped into his face, sending him out of the tent on his backside.

"Ah! I told you NOT to do that!" she screamed at me, my chuckle still remaining.

"I suggest you get washed, we don't want a gym leader to see a cum-stain on you," I smirked, pointing at her legs.

"Ah, don't loooook! Fine, I'll wash!" She squeaked, jumping into the lake to avoid embarrassment.

"Ah, you better make it quick, we leave in 30 minutes," I told her, the said Zorua instantly speeding up.

A short 30 minutes later and we are on the road, walking by the PokeCenter and on the road, looking for a sign saying 'Pewter City' which we eventually found. We talked about random stuff, discussing tactics against his rock types, apparently. he has three, an Onix, a Geodude and a Zubat.

Envy could handle Onix, it's a big oaf anyway, Geodude could be handled by Vlam and Zubat could be shot down by Inferno. Hopefully, this goes swell...

 **-/- Timeskip: 1 hour, Location: Pewter City -/-**

Pewter city, we made it! Hopefully, we can manage to book a hotel and wait for the gym leader to be free. As we approached the nearest hotel, a very attractive women came out, obviously eyeing me down...crap.

"Hello handsome, what can I do for you?" she purred, licking her lips.

"A room, please," I told her, the whore obviously wanting to rape/bang me.

"Ah, a room, that will be 500 poke dollars!" she announced (500 poke dollars are 50 dollars in real life."

"Here," I tossed her the money, "I will take my room now,"I told her, motioning for my keys.

"Now not now honey, I wanna see you without clothes," she said, licking her lips.

"No, I want my keys or I will leave," I said, getting ready to leave.

"No, please don't!" She shouted, "The Boss doesn't want people leaving because of me!" she cried.

"Then give me my keys," I replied.

"Fine...here, Room 104," She said, handing my keys with the number '104' imprinted on it.

"Thank you..." I muttered, opening the hotel door and climbing a few stairs.

"Hmm, this is pretty good!" Envy shouted, staring the suite, which was actually a good one.

"Come on, tomorrow it a big day so we gotta rest," I said, my head already hitting the pillow. "Goodnight, Envy,"

"Good night, Jax." she yawned, the blanket of darkness taking over me.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, hope ya guys enjoyed and I will see ya, next time.**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Gym

**Chapter Ten: The First Gym.**

 **A/N: Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter about everyone vs the gym leader: Brock and trying to get the Boulder Badge.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ah, hotels, good places to rest, not so good places to wake up. We literally woke up to the sound off 'get up or we kick you out!' and 'you only paid for the night, now get up!' so we had to get a shower and get dressed quick, great...

When we finally got out, after the manager passing out from screaming, of course, I checked the Pokemon I will use.

"Right Envy, Inferno, come out! Vlam come out!" I shouted, the two red beams creating the Charmander and the Vulpix.

"Right, let's see..." I muttered, scanning Vlam with the Pokedex, the same stats as before shown. "Now Inferno..." I said, the Pokedex scanning her.

 **Pokemon #004**

 **Name: Inferno.**

 **Species: Charmander, Lizard Pokemon.**

 **Type: Fire.**

 **Abilities: Ember, Tackle, Fire Fang, Dragon Rage.**

 **Height: 2 foot.**

 **Weight: 8.5 kg.**

 **Sex: Female.**

 **Level: 14**

 **Evolution Level: 16**

 **Health: 100%**

 **Heat: In-active.**

"Hmm, two levels off evolving, nice," I stated, returning the two Pokemon. "Maybe Zubat will give Inferno enough experience to evolve," I told Envy, scratching behind her ear.

"Yeah, maybe me as well!" she shouted.

"Probably not, it will take at least three gyms until you get close to evolving," I told her.

"Aww..." she stared down.

Before long we stood outside Brock's gym, two poke balls gripped firmly in my hand, ready to be thrown. We entered the gym, speak of the devil, Brock was right there, talking to a trainer who probably just fought.

"You did well, but let your guard down when I threw out my Zubat, let's see if you can beat me tomorrow," he told him, the man sulking away. I approached him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, a trainer, are you here to challenge me?" he asked.

"Yes, I wish to try and earn the Boulder Badge," I told him, making sure he heard me clearly.

"Well then, let me get my Pokemon up to full health and we can battle!" he shouted, clearly liking the idea of fighting.

Before long we were at other ends of the gym, Envy in her poke ball as a secret weapon. I let him throw out his first Pokemon. Geodude, Vlam should be able to out-smart this rock.

"Go, Vlam!" I shouted, the red beam creating a Vulpix.

"Geodude, use **[Rock Throw]**!" he shouted, the Geodude instantly chucking a rock at Vlam.

"Vlam, dodge then use **[Flash Fire]**!" I shouted, the flames quickly engulfing the Geodude.

 **Vlam Health: 100% Geodude Health: 60%**

"Geodude, use **[Smack Down]**!" he shouted, hitting Vlam as hard as he could.

"Vlam, use **[Flame Burst]**!" I shouted, the flames launching off the Vulpix at the Geodude, skinning his arm.

 **Vlam Health: 50% Geodude Health: 50%**

"Geodude, use **[Rock Blast]**!" He shouted, the Geodude launching a massive rock at Vlam which she easily dodged.

"Vlam, use **[Fire Spin]**!" I shouted, the fire spinning around the Geodude, scorching his insides.

 **Vlam Health: 50% Geodude Health: 35%**

"Geodude, use **[Rock Throw]**!" he shouted, the rock hitting one of Vlam's hind legs.

"Vlam, use **[Flame Burst]**!" I shouted, Vlam quickly burning Geodude heavily.

 **Vlam Health: 25% Geodude Health: 10%**

"Geodude, use **[Self-Destruct]**!" He shouted, eliminating Vlam and himself.

An announcer boomed "Brock's Geodude has fainted, Jax's Vulpix has fainted!"

"Go, Zubat!" Brock shouted, the red beam creating the Zubat.

"Go, Inferno!" I shouted, the red beam creating the Charmander.

"Zubat, use **[Air Cutter]**!" The Zubat instantly went to cut Inferno.

"Inferno, counter with **[Dragon Rage]**!" I shouted, the Zubat instantly failing its attack and being dealt a massive blow.

 **Inferno: 100%, Zubat: 60%**

"Zubat, use **[Poison Fang]**!"

"Inferno, use **[Fire Fang]**!" I shouted the two fangs hitting each other, the Zubat taking the hit and Inferno being poisoned.

 **Inferno: 50%, Zubat: 50%**

"Zubat, use **[Wing Attack]**!"

"Inferno us-" I was cut off as Inferno fell, not able to get up and taking the hit.

 **Inferno: 30%, Zubat: 50%**

"Inferno, get up, you have to win, you have to prove them you can do it, INFERNO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, needing her to get up.

But then, a white light engulfed her, what's happening?

"She's evolving!"Brock shouted, wait she got to level sixteen?

"Wait...what?" I said before the white light vanished, a Charmeleon replacing it, standing tall and proud.

"Let's go, Jax," She said, ready to attack.

 **Inferno: 60%, Zubat: 50%**

"Let's do this Inferno!" I shouted her attack.

 **And end of this chapter, seems Jax almost lost his Charmander to a Zubat but now, she is a Charmeleon, will this help against Zubat? Who knows, check out next time to see the answers!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
